A rapid, accurate, easy-to-use and inexpensive DNA probe-based test kit for the detection of six microorganisms associated with periodontal disease will be developed for use in the dental office. A panel of highly specific short, synthetic DNA probes will be developed for use in these assays. These probe-based tests will detect the amplified 16S and 23S ribosomal RNAs within the target bacteria. The tests will be capable of detecting multiple infectious agents within the same test solution by site specific sequestering of the target using a sandwich assay format. The multiple target test will use the tetraethylammonium bromide salt system in which duplex melting-is dependent only on chain length. Ultrasound will be used to accelerate all steps involving interactions between soluble reactants and solid phase- immobilized reactants. A final configuration of the prototype commercial DNA probe-based test is proposed, as well as an evaluation of the test through a limited clinical trial.